1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors, and particularly to a connector assembly for use on devices having substantially sealed housings which are subject to unwanted internal pressure build up.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Certain devices such as sonobuoys used in seismic exploration and submarine detection consist substantially of a battery-powered data gathering and transceiver package enclosed in an elongate, essentially waterproof housing. The housing is capped by an antenna protruding therefrom and is operably coupled to the enclosed transceiver. An external connector located in the top of the housing may be mated to another connector which couples a sensor or a recharging line to the enclosed battery, data gathering, and transceiver package.
Usually, the fully charged sonobuoy is transported to a predetermined recording station by a small boat. A crew member deploys the sonobuoy and attached sensor in the water where the sonobuoy is activated. Signals propagating through the water are detected by the sensor, converted to electrical signals, and passed to the transceiver for transmission to a remote recording device.
After many hours of operation, the battery within the housing needs to be recharged. The sonobuoy is retrieved and taken to a recharging station where the sensor is disconnected from the external connector and a recharging line is coupled thereto. The battery may generate hydrogen gas during the recharging process which fills the housing. Usually a screw in the top may be loosened to vent the gas, but often the vent screw is not loosened resulting in the housing being pressurized by the generated hydrogen gas. The hydrogen gas may be ignited by a spark or a hot spot generated within the housing causing it to explode. On the other hand, the operator may not close the vent screw after recharging. The sonobuoy is redeployed in the water and is flooded through the open vent screw, shorting out the enclosed electronics.